Suichuu Kazoku no Theme
Lyrics Nihongo Marine Snow　降りつもる　闇夜の彼方 まだ見ぬ　光の国　めざしてる すべての未来は　ここから始まる ごらんよ Deep under the sea なつかしい　ふるさと たどり着く日が来るまで Far over the waves 青い海を　こえて 僕らの旅は　つづくよ ユラ・ユラ・ユララ 水の鏡で　満ちる夢　照らすよ Deep under the sea Deep under the sea Romaji Marine snow ori tsumoru yamiyo no kanata Mada minu hikari no kuni mezashi teru Subete no mirai wa koko kara hajimaru Goran yo Deep under the sea Natsukashii furusato Tadoritsuku hi ga kuru made Far over the waves Aoi umi wo koete Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo Yura yura yurara Mizu no kagami de michiru yume terasu yo Deep under the sea Deep under the sea English Translation Marine snow piles down beyond the dark night Aiming for the unseen light of the land All of the future begins here See Deep under the sea A nostalgic hometown Until the day that will come Far over the waves Beyond the blue sea Our journey continues Yula-yula-yulala Filling the reflection of water with bright dreams Deep under the sea Deep under the sea Long Version Marine Snow　降りつもる　闇夜の彼方 まだ見ぬ　光の国　めざしてる すべての未来は　ここから始まる ごらんよ Deep under the sea なつかしい　ふるさと たどり着く日が来るまで Far over the waves 青い海を　こえて 僕らの旅は　つづくよ ユラ・ユラ・ユララ 水の鏡で　満ちる夢　照らすよ 希望の灯　吹き消す　嵐が来ても 立ち向かう勇気は　捨てたりしない 手放した　ほほえみ　巡り会うために　ふたたび Deep under the sea なつかしい　ふるさと たどり着く日が来るまで Far over the waves 青い海を　こえて 僕らの旅は　つづくよ ユラ・ユラ・ユララ ひと息ごとに きらめく　呼吸　奏でる　ワルツ ユラ・ユラ・ユララ 水の鏡で　満ちる夢　照らすよ Long Romaji Marine snow ori tsumoru yamiyo no kanata Mada minu hikari no kuni mezashi teru Subete no mirai wa koko kara hajimaru Goran yo Deep under the sea Natsukashii furusato Tadoritsuku hi ga kuru made Far over the waves Aoi umi wo koete Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo Yura yura yurara Mizu no kagami de michiru yume terasu yo Kibou no hi fuki kesu arashi ga kite mo Tachimukau yuuki wa sute tari shinai Tebanashita hohoemi meguriau tame ni Futatabi Deep under the sea Natsukashii furusato Tadoritsuku hi ga kuru made Far over the waves Aoi umi wo koete Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo Yura yura yurara Hitoikigoto ni Kirameku kokyuu kanaderu waltz Yura yura yurara Mizu no kagami de michiru yume terasu yo Deep under the sea Deep under the sea Long English Translation Marine snow piles down beyond the dark night Aiming for the unseen light of the land All of the future begins here See Deep under the sea A nostalgic hometown Until the day that will come Far over the waves Beyond the blue sea Our journey continues Yula-yula-yulala Filling the reflection of water with bright dreams The hope of light that will put out the storm comes Our courage to pull through cannot be casted off Let out a smile at every encounter Again Deep under the sea A nostalgic hometown Until the day that will come Far over the waves Beyond the blue sea Our journey continues Yula-yula-yulala Every breath Plays a shining harmonic waltz Yula-yula-yulala Filling the reflection of water with bright dreams Deep under the sea Deep under the sea Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 水中家族のテーマ appears on the pop'n music Artist Collection *PARQUETS album. This version was used for the long version in pPop'n Music 9. Trivia *'水中家族のテーマ' is the only song to receive a new music comment in Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. *'水中家族のテーマ' received new Hyper and EX charts in Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. These charts use a new short version, based on the long version. **In Pop'n Music portable 2, 水中家族のテーマ's Normal chart uses the Hyper and EX version of this song. According to Tsugumi Kataoka, this was done due to limited space. Music Comment Original Excellent theme song of the great adventures of Underwater Family. What is Underwater Family!? Portable 2 Deep under the sea... to the far away hometown, our journey began. Song Production Information HIRO What is an "underwater family"? It sounds like a U.S. cartoon series, along the lines of a "** Family" type of name. Manami Fujino took charge in writing this song and doing the vocals as Parquets, and it was Fujino herself who adopted the kind of image portrayed in this song. I was to study the arrangement of Parquets personally for the recording, but various things came up. Difficulty & Notecounts Original Long Gallery Video Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:Parquets Songs Category:Songs